Nightfall
by Katherine Austen
Summary: [Niki x Peter pairing, many characters included] Six years into the future, Niki and Peter are simply trying to lead normal lives and provide a stable environment for their family. But as they've discovered many times, stability is not an easy thing to co


Sorry guys it didn't upload all my breaks and lines, ugh. Fixed now!

* * *

Allegra Petrelli was special. She was not special in the sense that every parent claimed their child was, and though her parents would have called her special despite her abilities, it could not be argued that there was something different about the child. It was that difference that made Peter and Niki Petrelli over protective and caused them to look over their shoulders and check the locks twice. Shortly after her third birthday (which unfortunately for her parent's wallets fell just shy of Christmas) she cemented their fears by showing the first display of her powers. Niki and Peter were ready to pack up and leave again for the fifth time in Allegra's short life and her cousin Claire wasn't too pleased with the decision. Claire tried not to take what they said to heart as she heard them repeatedly claim it was all in an effort to keep everyone safe.

"Safe?" she scoffed. "Yeah, we'll all be safe when there's snow on Christmas in Los Angeles."

Hearing her cousin's statement and hoping that her abilities could ultimately save them, Allegra stood at the back sliding door of their small one story house on Christmas morning as a winter rain began to fall. She stared at the droplets and before they hit the cement they froze into delicate flakes of snow. Pleased by the small pile growing in the backyard, she stood at the door until the rain stopped and she grew increasingly tired.

When Claire awoke and stumbled upon her petite cousin sleeping on the floor by the glass door, she gasped at the sight on the other side of the glass.

"What is it?" Niki asked, as she tied her robe together at her waist and moved towards Claire.

"Snow on Christmas," Claire said softly as Niki pressed her fingertips against the cool glass of the door.

"_Hey Petrelli, some suits asking for ya."_

_Peter removed his work gloves, looking to his manager with a curious expression. He followed the older male past the varied shipping crates to a sleek black limo with her brother standing beside it._

"_Peter...working man..." Nathan Petrelli nodded with a crooked grin._

"_How'd you find me, Nathan?" Peter asked with a sigh. Nathan handed him a file and Peter didn't even bother to skim through it. _

"_For a family man, I figured you'd want more than this..part times jobs, a two bedroom apartment, only getting to see your wife in passing as you struggle to balance shifts..."_

"_I'm not taking any hand outs."_

"_The Petrelli name is at stake. Ma swears she'll enter an early grave."_

"_The sooner the better," Peter snapped back. "She's done nothing but make me feel pathetic."_

"_You ARE pathetic." Nathan retorted. "__you say you love your family__that you care for them. You have an option to make their lives better, but you sink to this? Put your ego aside little brother. Do what's right for your family."_

_Peter gave his brother a glare before speaking, "Ironic coming from you."_

_"There's a lovely Westside apartment...nice view...Ma would approve." _

_"What has she got on you Nathan? You expect me to believe that you're doing this out of some familial love?"_

_"No. Obligation. Contrary to what you think of me. I don't like the idea of my brother working the shipping yard as I run for president. Doesn't look good. Help me. Help yourself."_

_"Same old Nathan."_

_"Think about it, Peter. Tell Niki I said hello."_

"_Look, I know it may not seem like the best idea..."_

"_Best idea? Peter, this is the absolute worst idea. Do you know what this means? It means your mother tearing into me, hovering over the way I raise my children...Peter, no. There are plenty of opportunities for us elsewhere."_

"_Name one," Peter snapped back. _

"_We've done fine without your family, Peter," Niki growled back._

"_Fine isn't enough. I can't settle for fine every damn day, Niki. Allegra deserves better, Micah and Molly deserve better! You deserve better! I'm not gonna sit here in this shithole apartment when we could have that 'better'."_

"_Peter Petrelli, the hopeless optimist," Niki sighed._

"_It's not optimism, it's thinking logically," Peter stated._

"_And my opinion isn't logical?" Niki asked. "In all honesty being around your mother makes me feel just as I did growing up...like a useless waste of space. Your definition of stability equals unhappiness for me." _

_"And you would rather we live like this? This isn't about us, Niki. It's our family. Why do I even have to tell you this?"_

"_I've had to take care of this family longer than you. You have no right to talk to me as if I don't care Peter. I do...but at what cost? __Look at what you and your brother have become?__You want that for Micah? Molly? Allegra?"_

"_And living from hand to mouth is your idea of stability."_

"_It's surviving, Peter."_

_"It's not enough, Niki. They should have a choice. They should know their family..even if they are morally beneath you." Peter said with a hurt expression climbing over his face before he turned and left the room. _

_Niki sighed, resting her palm on her forehead before combing her fingers through her hair. _

"_Mommy? Where did daddy go?" Allegra asked as she slowly padded into the kitchen. Looking up into her mother's eyes she could see even in her youth that things were not right. _

_Niki did not answer, she simply pulled her daughter into her arms and held her close. She took a deep breath and decided she would agree to the move. She had to do right by her children._

They moved to New York three weeks later. Peter wanted to be near his family and despite her hesitance, Niki obliged. They both hoped that they could actually settle in and enjoy their home for once and for the most part they were able to live a low key life under the watch of close friends and relatives.

Niki trusted their vagabond group of friends far more than she trusted Peter's mother, who never failed to put her down and make her feel inadequate. Angela lavished Allegra with gifts and fancy clothes but none of it mattered to Niki who felt like an outcast at every family gathering. Nathan was far more welcoming than Angela, despite the past he shared with Niki. But New York gave them a small sense of stability and so for Niki, it had to do. Claire was happy to have them close, as she was attending college in New York but spent virtually all of her vacation time split between them and her adopted father, Noah. It aggravated Angela Petrelli to no extent which only made it more fulfilling for Claire.

Peter wasn't about to accept handouts, but Nathan insisted and helped them to get a beautiful apartment overlooking Central Park on the Upper East Side. Four bedrooms meant plenty of room for the five of them, which included Molly Walker who had adopted Peter and Niki as her surrogate parents. The girl spent her time between them and the duo of Mohinder & Matt Parkman who had shared Mohinder's apartment for nearly six years.

They knew that having a child and even being together would not be easy. From the start they had obstacles to face and crosses to bear but they continued on and dealt in every way possible. The world they had come to know was a frightening place and to some, they were nothing more than walking science experiments. Peter had struggled to accept and define his fate, which included many things from saving his niece, blowing up over the city of New York, entrapment, escape, and the battles constantly waged against those who wished to harm those that he cared most about. They managed to blend into society with their every day jobs and seemingly normal lives, but the fear remained and shoulders continued to be looked over.

Niki stood at the large set of windows leading to the terrace of their apartment that overlooked Central Park sipping a cup of tea. Peter emerged from their bedroom and ran his fingers through his hair, smiling as he caught sight of her with the morning sun's rays catching in her golden locks. He slowly made his way over, slipping up behind her and wrapping his arms around her to rest on her rounded stomach as he placed his chin on her shoulder.

"Good morning," he said taking in the scent of her hair. She smiled as she closed her eyes for a moment and leaned back into him.

"Hey," Niki said softly as he lifted his head and she rested her head back on his shoulder. Her breathed in the familiar scent of her vanilla shampoo and the baby powder she smoothed over her skin every morning. In words her sweet smell could be described as light and innocent, simple and clean. She brought her tea to her lips as his palms slid against her belly, feeling a flutter beneath them. He could not help but smile as his unborn son greeted him the only way he was able, through kicks and punches.

Peter broke their comfortable silence first. "Working today?"

Niki nodded. "Only four more days in currency hell, then the bank is Niki free for a little over two months. I can whine about my weight while stuffing my face and making you miserable," she laughed.

"Sounds like a plan," Peter grinned.

"Going to your mother's today?" Niki half asked, half groaned.

"Yeah, she has presents for Allegra I guess," Peter shrugged.

"How...nice," Niki forced.

"Nik, I know she's..."

"A bitch?" Niki interjected.

"Yes, I was going to say difficult...but... Nathan and I...we're all she has. I know she can't use Dad's death as an excuse all these years later but everything that's happened...to all of us these past few years have taken a toll on her. She just worries about me."

"Peter you act like she's mother of the year," Niki sighed.

"She's not even close...but she's still my mother. Though I could be a real kiss ass and say you're hands down winner of mother of the year," Peter smiled.

"Definite kiss ass," Niki smiled as she turned around to plant a gentle kiss on Peter's lips.

"Room," Micah giggled as he entered the living area, pointing back down the hall towards their bedroom.

Niki shot him a look before walking over and kissing him on the cheek. "Where's your sister?"

"Oh, I put her in the tub," Micah shrugged. "That alright?"

"Perfect," Niki nodded. "Where would I be without you?"

"Pretty lost I'd think," Micah grinned. He rubbed his mother's stomach as if to tell the baby good morning before heading into the kitchen.

Molly made her way out, backpack tossed over her shoulder as she tired up her hair.

"Good morning," she smiled.

"Finish your English paper?" Peter asked.

Molly nodded, "Yes and Micah proofread it. Of course I had to email it to him to get him to pay attention but I'm pretty confident that I'll get an A on it."

"Good!" Niki said proudly."There's waffles in the freezer or of course there's your usual bowl of strawberry frosted mini wheats, hun."

"Mini wheats of course," Molly smiled before heading to the kitchen.

"Daddy!" Allegra squealed as she ran into the living room in nothing but a pair of pink panties, her waist length hair dripping wet.

"Hey little fish," Peter grinned, scooping the girl up into his arms.

"I dreamed of you last night," Allegra nodded.

"Was I flying?" Peter asked.

"No...you were falling...but you tried real hard and so you didn't hit the ground," Allegra explained.

"I see," Peter laughed.

"Can I have a cupcake for breakfast?" Allegra asked.

"No," Niki laughed.

"Scrambled eggs with lotsa ketchup?" Allegra suggested.

"We could work with that," Peter nodded.

"Yes, after a certain someone gets dressed. Central Park doesn't need to be flashed with a pair of pink princess panties," Niki stated.

"Okay," Allegra sighed before bolting off to her room.

Both Niki and Peter jumped a bit and closed their eyes in frustration when they heard their front door open and slam closed.

"Good morning, Claire," Niki stated as she sipped the remainder of her tea, not even having to turn and look to see who had entered her home.

"Where's Micah?" Claire sighed in desperation.

Micah stepped out from the kitchen and folded his arms over his chest. "What did you do now?" he asked.

Claire placed a pink laptop in his arms and gave a sigh. "It hates me."

"You are constantly breaking this thing," Micah chuckled.

"Can you fix it?"

"Did you not pay attention to who you are talking to? Of course I can fix it!" Micah answered, oozing with confidence. "You owe me big time" he added.

"Name your payback..."

"Let me see the damage first," Micah nodded.

"Fine," Claire agreed before turning to Peter and Niki. "Where's my bestest best friend...as she would say..." Claire laughed.

"Claire!" Allegra squealed with delight as she came running out of her bedroom, half dressed and dragging her pair of jeans.

"I'm taking Allegra over to see your grandmother..." Peter drew out.

"That better not be leading into a "you want to come with us?" because in that case...hell no, I don't need to be lectured today," Claire sulked.

"We're going to see Nonna?" Allegra asked.

Peter nodded.

"Please come," Allegra said as she turned to look up at her cousin with her sparkling blue eyes. "I don't like going to Nonna's house," Allegra whined.

"I don't think any of us do," Claire sighed, looking to Niki.

"Don't get me started," Niki said before heading into the kitchen.

"How can you say no to her?" Peter half laughed, motioning to his daughter.

"Easy! No Ally...I need to study for finals."

"Nice try," Peter grinned. "Finals mean nothing to a four year old."

"Maybe Nonna has presents for you too; you should come see with us!"

"Doubt it," Claire answered as Allegra tugged on her arm. Claire looked down at the girl who widened her eyes as her lips formed a pout. Claire sighed and nodded her head, "Fine...I'll go."

"Yay!" Allegra exclaimed with delight.

"You owe me big time, Peter," Claire groaned.

"Consider this you breaking even with Micah," Peter suggested.

"Whatever," Claire sulked.

Niki made her way back into the room, slipping her purse up over her shoulder and slipping on a pair of black sunglasses. Even pregnant her figure was till to die for as she wore a black pencil skirt that comfortably sat below her belly and a red top that perfectly hugged it.

"Off at five...what time do you go in?" she asked Peter after giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Four..." Peter answered, looking at Claire.

"No, I'm not doing anything this afternoon and yes I'll stay with the minors until Niki gets home," Claire stated.

"Thank you," Niki smiled, before leaning down to give her daughter a kiss. "Goodbye angel, be good at your grandma's okay? At least try for me, can you do that?"

"Yes, Mommy," Allegra nodded as she wiped her nose on her sleeve. "Bye-bye brother," she added as she patted her mother's stomach.

Niki smiled again before turning to yell towards the kitchen, "Molly? Micah? Let's go!"

Molly and Micah shuffled out of the kitchen, Claire's laptop tucked under Micah's arm.

"No subway today?" Peter asked.

"I figured I'd drive them in today," Niki nodded before they exited the apartment.

Peter furrowed his brow in thought. Niki was pulling the over protective card, which only meant she was fearful or suspicious of someone's behavior.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"Oh, nothing...Shit, Niki didn't do Allegra's hair."

"I've got it," Claire laughed. "C'mon BFF, let's go get you ready to visit the old sea hag."

"Claire..." Peter sighed.

"What? Wicked Witch of the Upper West Side then...how is that?"

Peter shook his head. "The faster we get over there, the fast we get it over with."

"How about we just don't go at all?" Claire asked. Peter shot her a look.

"Fine, to grandmother's house we go..." Claire growled.

* * *

"Allegra, please do not drag your toes like that. Brand new shoes and you're scratching them up."

"They're stupid shoes," Allegra sulked, she's much rather be barefoot or in a pair of sneakers.

"No...they're magical. Did you know mommy worked all week to get them? All the girls wanted them. But your mommy got them especially for you."

Allegra looked up at her father for a moment and then back down at the parent leather Mary Janes on her feet. She thought for a moment before a small smile broke out on her face. "Magic shoes," she whispered to herself before standing upright and walking on the soles of her shoes.

Claire gave a deep sigh before ringing the doorbell.

"Hell on earth," she muttered to herself before the door swung open.

"Claire, what a pleasant surprise," Angela Petrelli nodded, feigning enthusiasm. "Peter, good to see you son. And Allegra my dear, don't you look lovely today."

"Good morning, Nonna," Allegra said politely. "You look very nice today too."

"Why thank you, darling. Come in everyone let's not stand outside attracting attention to ourselves."

Claire stepped in first, followed by Peter and Allegra.

"Claire you look as if you've gained some weight you really must change your eating habits if you're not going to be as active as you once were."

"I'll keep that in mind," Claire muttered.

"Tea out on the terrace?" Angela suggested.

"Sure," Peter answered.

"Raymond? Can you prepare some tea for us and bring it outside."

"Yes ma'am," Raymond, one of the varied staff of the Petrelli mansion nodded.

"I'm sure there must be some nice things awaiting Allegra on the terrace as well," Angela grinned.

"Presents?" Allegra squealed.

"Allegra..." Peter sighed.

"Oh Peter, hush. Allow me to dote on my granddaughter."

Peter said nothing as he followed his mother, niece and daughter to the terrace where Claire sat down and immediately began texting on her cell phone.

"I'm assuming Niki is at work," Angela said.

"Her last day is this weekend," Peter nodded.

"Barefoot and pregnant. How Lovely, Peter," Angela quipped.

"Allegra starts Tap dancing on Thursday," Peter stated, showing no reaction what-so-ever to Angela's comment.

"Oh? It's about time the child received some sort of formal training," Angela replied. Raymond set down a tray of tea before them and Angela gave a nod. "Thank you, Raymond."

Allegra and Claire were busy going through an array of gifts from Angela. Including fancy outfits and a pretty porcelain doll.

"Claire, Allegra, tea is on," Angela stated and the duo made their way to the small table.

Allegra stood on her chair, reaching for the sugar which caused an eyebrow raise from Angela. She watched Allegra put spoonful after spoonful of sugar in her tea cup before she took the spoon from Allegra.

"That is plenty of sugar, young lady," Angela scolded as she took the sugar bowl and handed it off to Claire.

"You have no control over this child, Peter. Indulge the girl too much and we may have another _incident _," Angela stated as her gaze fell on Claire, who glared back before excusing herself from the table to take a phone call.

"You give too much leeway and you do more harm than good. I should know," Angela said. "That said, I will have no disorder in this house."

Claire slipped her cell phone into her purse as she sat down. "I'm so excited that the baby will be here soon, he's due in what? Three weeks Peter?" Claire asked, sensing the tension and changing the subject.

"I'm excited too," Allegra beamed.

"He? It's a boy, is it?" Angela asked and Peter gave a nod. "As if we need another stubborn Petrelli male in this family," Angela smirked.

"Jonah," Allegra nodded through a mouthful of tea biscuit. "Hish name esh Jonuuuh."

"Swallow before you speak, Allegra," Angela scolded before turning to Peter.

"I made the suggestion after Allegra that one of you get...," she paused, allowing the thought the mull in her mind as she searched for the perfect term, "_fixed_." She dabbed at her mouth with her napkin before speaking again. "Obviously I have to repeat myself. Another child you'll see in passing? As you head to work to support a newborn and three other children? Two of the children not even being yours. I am well aware of accidents," she paused, looking to Claire who rolled her eyes as soon as Angela turned away. "..but when you continue to reproduce when you can hardly manage yourself and your marriage...well, you get no sympathy from me."

"Allegra, you done with your tea?" Peter asked, his eyes shifting to his daughter.

"Kinda," Allegra nodded.

"You're done," Peter stated.

"But I want a scone!" Allegra sighed.

Peter reached forward and wrapped a scone in a napkin, handing it to Claire, "You can eat one on the way home."

"Okay," Allegra nodded as she pushed herself from the table and went to collect her gifts.

"Another child, really Peter...this is a mistake, you'll surely regret it."

"I...I'll go hail a cab..." Claire sighed as she headed into the house.

"Let's go Allegra," Peter stated as he reached out to grab her bag of gifts.

Peter then looked to his mother, and he saw a glimmer of sincerity; a sincere concern for their welfare. Could they really afford another mouth to feed? His mother always found ways to make him doubt his decisions...but not this time. "We'll be fine, Mother," he firmly stated before turning to leave.

* * *

Peter turned the key in the door to his home and slowly pushed it open and slipped inside, hanging his work coat and slipping off his boots before heading into the living room.

He gave a small smile when he saw Niki and Allegra curled up to one another on the couch, Allegra pressed against Niki's belly, her small hand resting against her brothers sleeping form beneath her mother's skin.

Peter knelt before them, taking Allegra into his arms, which caused Niki to stir.

"Hey," she said softly as she awoke and stretched.

"Hey," Peter nodded, before slowly walking down the hall, careful as to not awaken Allegra and he slipped into her room and set her in bed.

He returned to the living room to find Niki rubbing at her temples, obvious distressed.

"You going to tell me what's wrong?" Peter asked as he sat down next to her and removed his work boots.

"Nothing," Niki answered softly.

"I've told you before that you are a horrible liar...right?" Peter laughed, noticing Niki's expression did not change, he swallowed his laughter and placed his hand just above her knee.

"I...just feel as if someone is following me...as if someone is watching me and the kids and...forget it," Niki said as she turned to focus on Peter's curious expression.

"Forget it? You tell me something to that extent and I'm just supposed to act like you said nothing? What do you mean by 'watching you' exactly?" Peter asked.

"How hard is that to understand?" Niki sighed, obviously irritated by Peter's tone.

Peter paused, collecting his thoughts. "Is this a Jessica...thing?"

Niki jumped up at his response. Outraged, she clenched her fists in anger and tried to speak. "Is that all it could be, Peter? How dare you go there! How dare you bring her up and stare at me as if I'm crazy. You of all people should know better! Is that what you think Peter? That I can't let go, that maybe I'm not all there in the head? Or did your mother imply that I'm not exactly sane over tea today? What other ideas is she putting in your head now?"

"No one said you were fucking crazy, Niki! I don't want to pack up and move because you think someone is watching you. We finally have a grasp on stability here. Allegra's starting her dance class, Micah and Molly are doing good in school and they are happy for once. I stopped looking over my shoulder when I realized things were different here, Niki. You need to do the same thing."

Niki's eyes widened and she scoffed. "You are pathetic, Peter. I knew I should have kept my mouth shut and let you live on in your little illusion that everything is perfect now. You let your guard down and I had to put mine up so now I'm crazy, paranoid, and unstable?"

"Niki..."

"Don't Peter. Just don't. Do you think I want to be right? Do you think I want to pack up and move again?"

"Honestly? Yes. I think you want to be right so that you can get your way and we can be as far from my family as possible."

"Wow, I...I can't even look at you right now," Niki gasped, clenching her fists again before letting out a deep sigh.

"You saw a car? Following you?" Peter asked. Niki turned to glare at her husband, her eyes softening as hurt overwhelmed them.

"You read my thoughts," she stated.

"I..."

"No. NO. My thoughts...MY thoughts. They are MINE. We're married, yes...that still does not give you a right to invade my mind to ease yours! You had no right Peter. And yes, since now maybe you'll realize I'm not crazy or trying to get my way...I have been followed several times in the past three days," Niki snapped her breaths fast and her heart beating at a rapid speed. She shook her head in absolute disgust. She felt her words were being wasted on him and pursed her lips in thought before turning and heading off to their bedroom.

"Niki!" Peter called out, but Niki kept on walking, shutting their bedroom door with force behind her. Peter gave a long, drawn out sigh, resting his forehead in his palm and weeding through the thoughts racing through his mind. For a moment, he had felt her terror, and now it was coursing through his veins along with the broken feeling resting in the pit of his stomach. She was right. He had let his guard down and now things would change yet again. Only this time, he had no clue how drastic the change would actually be.

---------------------

AN: Special thanks to Connie for all her help with this chapter and helping outline this fic in general. I love you girl! Please review and let me know what you think :) I'll warn you now, this fic is an angst-fest!  
I also made a trailer for this fic, which you can watch at my youtube account which is under babyfirefly666. The video is also linked in my profile so check it out.


End file.
